


Meeting the Savior

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Meetings, Gen, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Aymeric is going to meet with the Warrior of Light and Commander Alphinaud Leveilleur. He's definitely not prepared for what greets him.





	Meeting the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> So after learning the lore that Ishgard's knights killed Au Ras thinking they were linked with dragons, I immediately wanted to write something about Aymeric meeting my Au Ra WoL for the first time. Slight differences between the in-game meeting and the one I wrote, but the dialogue between Aymeric and Alphinaud that I didn't bother writing is all the same.
> 
> I own nothing.

Aymeric wasn't sure what to expect when he agreed to meet the Warrior of Light. He'd heard the name before, listened to the whispers said amongst Ishgard's people about the new savior of Eorzea. It first started out as mild interest on his part after Aymeric heard the Warrior of Light had defeated not one, but _ two _primals. Then that interest ballooned into a fascination after news of the hero kept reaching his ears, telling him stories that sounded like they belonged in a child's story book. The Warrior of Light was powerful, unstoppable, the very definition of a god among men.

So when a meeting was scheduled with that very same storybook hero and Commander Leveilleur, Aymeric was more than willing to lend an ear. Something Lucia was intent on teasing him about.

Of course, this meeting wasn't happening because the Scions just wanted to meet Aymeric and call it a day. No, it was happening because they wanted to talk politics and a potential alliance. The Lord Commander would personally be all for Ishgard joining the Eorzean Alliance, but his was an unpopular opinion among the masses.

Even his own father had voiced his reluctance a couple times, so Aymeric decided to drop the particular topic until he was sure change was imminent. 

Unfortunately, that change doesn't seem to be within reach, so the Elezen already knows the stance he's going to take before he even speaks with the Scions. But that doesn't mean he can't sate his rising interest and not meet face to face with the eikon slayer.

He's grateful Camp Dragonhead isn't that far from Ishgard because that means the trip between the two will be quick and the only other person he'll really need (more like want) to bring is Lucia. With every step closer to the camp, Aymeric can feel his heartbeat pick up speed just a bit at the anticipation. He's not sure what to expect, but the mystery only intensifies the excitement, all the way until he's finally reached the door standing between him and the two Scions. Aymeric's heart feels close to pounding out of his chest, so he grants himself a couple deep breaths before finally opening the door.

The first person his eyes see is Haurchefant and the Lord Commander feels his mouth tick into a smile automatically. The other Elezen is always a welcome friend who never fails to brighten Aymeric's day, but that's not why he's here today. So his eyes move from Haurchefant to the person standing to his right, a young boy with snow white hair that reminds him of Estinien. If Aymeric didn't know any better, he'd think they were related. Lastly, his eyes shift to the person standing a couple paces behind them, and if he wasn't so good at controlling his facial expressions, the Lord Commander would have taken on a comical look of shock.

An Au Ra. The Warrior of Light is an Au Ra.

Everyone is aware of Ishgard's history with the Auri people, the multitude they killed for simply having the same features as dragons.

There's no telling how this interaction is going to end, but if he has to, Aymeric will say how he's personally disgusted and disappointed in his people for how they treated those poor souls. All they wanted was a better life free from Garlean rule, but ended up being persecuted simply for how they looked.

And when the savior of Eorzea, who had been looking away when he walked in, finally turns to look at Aymeric, he can't help his eyebrows lifting just a bit in awe.

The Au Ra looks every bit as intimidating as one would imagine. A tall, broad stature with pitch black scales scattered over alabaster skin. The horns on the side of his head are massive and sharp, framing a face that host two red eyes that almost seem to glow. The dark gray sclera only help add to the effect, and if Aymeric wasn't familiar with the fact that Auri hair colors can be a tad dramatic, he would think it was blood dying the tips of the man's platinum blonde hair.

At least, he hopes it's not blood.

It also doesn't help that the eikon slayer is giving him a blank look, but Aymeric guesses it's better than outright disgust or anger. So the Lord Commander takes what he can get, putting on a smile as he greets the room's occupants before they get the meeting started. It's mostly just a back and forth volley between Aymeric and Alphinaud, the Warrior of Light (Amasara, thank you Haurchefant) sitting quietly as he listens to them come to a compromise. He doesn't speak a word, and the Lord Commander can't help but have a fleeting thought that the man really does belong on the battlefield rather than in a room meant for peace talks. It's only when a sort of agreement has been struck and a frantic knight has reported a carriage attack that Aymeric finally hears Amasara speak. It's Alphinaud who pulls the words out of him, giving a shrug and an almost apologetic look to his friend.

"No rest for the weary. Shall we get to it?" The eikon slayer nods once before standing to his full height.

"I suppose we shall." His voice is somewhat low with an almost soothing sound to it. Just those four words are enough to make Aymeric want to hear it again, and his wish is granted when both Scions turn to look at him. Surprisingly, it's not Commander Leveilleur that speaks, but Amasara.

"It was nice to meet you, Lord Commander. Hopefully our next meeting isn't interrupted because of an enemy attack." It takes Aymeric a moment to reply with a soft 'hopefully not' before both the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud leave the room. Haurchefant stands to follow, but not before giving the Lord Commander a knowing look that says he's privy to the other's feelings. Finally, it's just Aymeric and Lucia in the room, and it's quiet for all of ten seconds before his second in command looks at him with a smirk.

"Feeling a bit flushed, Lord Commander?" The Elezen doesn't stop his groan as he tries to drown out her joyful chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this a little more shippy than I intended, but I'm honestly not complaining. Aymeric's voice is sultry to the point of needing to take a few minutes away from the game.
> 
> And I've only just realized this is the first time I've described what my WoL actually looks like.


End file.
